User talk:IW-33
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Blista Compact page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- McJeff (Talk) 14:55, October 23, 2011 Glock Hello there, IW-33, I've seen your arguement about GTA IV pistol's model. I must say that your last edit to the article was great, and your'e right about the pistol. The pistol is a Glock 17, but I guess that Rockstar just made a mistake with the pistol's model. This is not really something new in the GTA series. Thanks -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, man. I was not going to argue with Maxime Belland (Now Max B because Maxime Belland has been blocked for being an improper username) because that person is on a couple other wikis and they have caused trouble and cause arguments just like mine about weapons on those other wikis. I even read that he/she has OCD, so I am not going to get involved. I know what you mean. It does seem like Rockstar meant for the pistol in GTA: San Andreas to be Glock 17, because of the cutscene model, and it has the characteristics of a Glock 17, but for some silly reason they used the M1911 model lol. Thanks for taking the time to post on here. =) (Talk) 04:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry IW-33. I didn't have enough time to view over my writing. I guess the Buffalo's name reason is not relivent, but the dark red headlights do appear below the grille on the bumper's sub-grille. You can see it clearly in HD, but in SD, you can't see it clearly because of the pixelation They appear on both the Buffalo and FIB Buffalo when you can see the front side from far away. I'll rewrite it and see if it makes sence to you: "When you see the Buffalo's sub-grille (below the grill and located on the bumper) from about 40 feet away from you, you will notice two red headlights that are about the size of the FIB Buffalo's bumper sirens. The sub-grill will even look blackened out from the view. When you walk up to the car, the lights will slowly darken and fade. When looking at the Buffalo right in front of it, the headlights will vanish and the sub-grille will appear detailed. (NOTE: You can see the Buffalo's "lights" clearly in HD, but in SD, you can't see it too vividly) If there is need of corrections, let me know and I will repost it. My Wikia Account is Tony_4-2-8-1-9-9-8. RE: I agree with on that, but unfortunely this is how Rockstar Games and other sites treat to the 'Eras' now, via their graphics. I'm still in a big mess because of that as I have to re-name 'lots and 'lots of articles. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:17, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'll help you out this weekend by editing what pages I can to make the big conversion. I thought they were terms you used to be new placeholders until we came up with something else lol. Atleast we have official terms to use. (Talk) 04:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Apologies It was actually a confusion on my parts, thinking I had added a stats table to the article, when in fact I was yet to have done so. My fault really, there wasn't anything wrong with the text changes; that article looks a better with the information being streamlined now. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem, I assumed that confusion was the root of the problem, so I did what I thought would resolve it. Thanks. (Talk) 04:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Saying hi What's good my friend? As a fellow car person, I thought I'd stop by and see how things are going. I've come across some really interesting models recently. How are things on your side of the water? JBanton (Talk | ) 18:17, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good, I appreciate you asking. I'm going to my first car show tomorrow, should be fun. Supposedly the biggest one in the state. American muscle, classics, Grand Tourers even a few legends like the GT-R and Ford GT40. As far as this side of the pond, kinda sucky. People are developing an unholy hatred for guns, and it is getting sickening because of all the uneducated blather about how they should be banned. American society is just full of people who blindly support whatever BS the government tells them. I won't bore you with politics anymore lol, so how are you doing? :Criminals will still get hold of and use firearms regardless of whether they are banned or not. Bans will probably create more problems than they will solve... :A car show you say? Sounds really good. After watching a few Fast and Furious films again recently, I'm beginning to see the appeal of '70 Charger, Road Runner and '73 Camaro. :You mentioned the GT40. The MK I GT40 is one of the cars I would really love to see in person; a combination of classic British styling combined with the raw, powerful insanity of an American V8. It's the stuff of dreams. :The next motor show I'm attending is all the way in June sadly, but it promises to showcase some interesting new models from Rolls Royce and a few others. What part of the U.S. is your show taking place? JBanton (Talk | ) 20:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) "Criminals will still get hold of and use firearms regardless of whether they are banned or not. Bans will probably create more problems than they will solve..." Exactly! Old cars are just so much more fun to drive and look at. Not to mention that their construction is strong and a whole helluva lot simpler in design. You could work on them real easy (as long as there is nothing extremely wrong with the car lol). Never really got into the whole import scene, but I have respect for the true import cars such as the GT-R, Supra, and RX-7. I just prefer snarling V8's and high torque. ;) Sadly, I am only talking about the MK IV GT40. MK I's are super rare because they were the first real supercar and there weren't many made. I don't even think they were made for public consumption. The car show is in Alpharetta, Georgia. Not very far from Atlanta, and it is a monthly car show with over 800 cars so it should be a blast. Here is the website if you wanna take a look: http://www.caffeineandoctane.com/ : Well my Sunday wasn't particularly special, how did your show go? : JBanton (Talk | ) 18:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC) RE Hi, I'm Cloudkit01 also known as Bosco Howard or Moe Watterson, but my real name is JF. I been living in Georgia for 16 years, and sometimes I always wish that I could go back to New York, the state where I was born. So anyway, I heard that you live in Atlanta. Well I live in Suawnee where it's like couple miles away from where you live. If you want to know more about me,I'll be here and don't forget leave a message on my talkpage. And um, happy almost birthday dude. Cloudkit01 (talk) 04:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC)JF Wow, small world. I lived in Suwanee for a little while. Real neat to see another Georgian on here! Thanks, man. Dad decided to take me to a big car show for my 16th birthday, and it will be my first lol. Too bad it will be 32 freakin' degrees at 8 AM with no sun. Too early on a Sunday for it to be that cold lol. Thanks man, but you must know that I was actually born in New York and the reason that I have to move here 16 years ago is that my mom's job has made her move down here, but I'm trying to get back to my New York roots! So anyway, have fun tomorrow. Cloudkit01 (talk) 04:16, March 3, 2013 (UTC)JF New vehicles & new approach Good afternoon/ evening, I have filed a request for promotion, hopefully the likes of you, NicoBellicsBoss and others like us will be working alongside me to really amp up the vehicles aspect of our wiki. I'm almost excited for the release of GTA V and the strength that our area will have when it releases, if I'm successful. It'll be fun to have a good look through each vehicle and drop the info on this wiki whilst doing so. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Good on you, man, It's always be nice to have friends in high places. And I will most def work with you, NBB, and some others on the vehicles. I might be a bit late on getting GTA V for myself, so I will do what I can until I get the game. September is skinny for me, and I am in the process of replacing my old PS3. (Talk) 04:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks plenty for your support bro. You can vote on any of the requests here. Thanks in advance if you do decide to help me out, but it's your call, not mine. JBanton (Talk | ) 23:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I voted for you, man. You deserve it as much as anyone. Good luck. (Talk) 04:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll not comment yet, just in case it gets jinxed. I have added a new section to User:JBanton making reference of the current key members that also contribute to vehicle articles. That way the credit can't be fully absorbed by me, but rather is deflected equally to the other vehicle people as well. :JBanton (Talk | ) 18:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Lol ok. Thanks for spreading the credit, it's nice to see my name up there. : (Talk) 04:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Regional terms Seeing as the terms are mainly either American or European, we use both, seeing as it's a small bit of effort that avoids trouble with understanding/ nationalism etc JBanton (Talk | ) 07:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :A little side note; please refrain from adding extra speculation, while we do provide information for readers, anything that is uncertain is to be decided on by the readers. JBanton (Talk | ) 07:32, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yo I just launched this new wiki for a PS4 driving game, you should check it out and contribute if you have any information. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:48, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I gotta hand it to you, it looks damn good so far. I don't know hoe much I will be able to contribute since I am one to slowly adapt to modern tech lol. Not sure about the PS4 yet, although the launch titles look killer so far. (Talk) 04:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Poor English Hi, i can say sorry about the poor English, but is because my main langue is not English, so try to not dislike me OK? I have do my best about to speak English--Yong feng (talk) 17:50, April 9, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I know you can't help it much and you do good edits so I have no reason to dislike you lol. (Talk) 04:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, and sorry about that i'm angry. But thankfully that you does not same Personality as one admin featured in Need For Speed Wiki, as that admin completely dislike me.--Yong feng (talk) 18:01, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sup IW-33, it's been a long time since we talked, I was busy with some stuff, hope we can talk to each other again, and if you still want to talk to me, I'll be on chat okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:46, April 22, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit Sure man, I was busy too. I just finished moving into a new house, so I haven't had much time fore the wiki. Talk to you soon. (Talk) 04:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay dude, I'll talk to you and see you on chat sometimes IW, I hope we become friends someday. Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 RE: Shotgun Sorry, IW-33, but I will not be really active this month because of the exams. You should contact an administrator. Thanks for reporting, and sorry because I can't help. Dodo8 ''(Talk) 04:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: No problem. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:00, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I'm still making my way around to everyone so I can say thanks for contributing in my absence. I noticed you had been working on vehicle articles recently and am grateful that people did such a great job while I was unable to help much. If you're going to be playing GTA Online on PS3, let me know. I'm on the lookout for some car enthusiasts to run with. Thanks again. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:19, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate the thought man. I actually didn't know you were absent lol. I took a little break myself, school started along with a new house and a new location, so I had to get re-adjusted and now I think I'm ready to jump back in. As for playing online, my wallet is literally empty so I have no money for buying GTA V or a new PS3 lol. My last one got hacked, but still runs strong. I have been VERY torn between buying another PS3 or buying a gaming laptop, so my plans are still on hold. Good to hear from you. (Talk) 21:35, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Picador I reverted it because it is incorrect. Much like the recent discussion over the GTA VC Police car, I agree the front and rear fascia are El-Camino, the rest of the shape is Holden HK, hence the manufacturer is Cheval, not DeClasse. smurfy (coms) 01:55, March 25, 2015 (UTC) The manufacturer has little to do with how the car was designed by Rockstar. The Ruiner is made by Imponte (which is a parody of Pontiac), but it's clearly a mid 80's IROC-Z, and not a Firebird or Trans Am. Also, please clarify as to what you mean by "rest of the shape". The fat rear B-pillar is present on the El Camino, and there is no section of the Holden that is found on the Picador. The front and rear lights are entirely different, as is the grille, wheels, and theme of the car. The Holden HK is a small utility pickup, while they were going for the El Camino's "muscle truck" vibe for the Picador. (Talk) 02:02, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Yep, happy to compromise, but not remove the Holden ref. The 2 donor vehicles are very closely related (there is some debate as to who copied who - Chev or Holden). Let me detail - the entire greenhouse (the el camino had much more of a curved shape especially the top of the B pillar), the sharpness of the horizontal crease the length of the side. Otherwise the El Camino and HJ look very similar (wheel arches, tray shape), hood slope etc. And FYI, the Holden Ute has never been a "small utility pickup". Perhaps you should google "fastest production ute". smurfy (coms) 02:40, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I see now that the HJs came with 4.2 and 5.0L V8s. I keep forgetting that the Aussie Utes are mean vehicles. Pardon my ignorance. I'm glad we could come to a satisfactory compromise. Oh, and that's the point of a compromise, to include the interests of both parties. ;) (Talk) 03:13, March 25, 2015 (UTC) No problem. I'm quite keen on defending the Cheval vehicles against "Americaisation". Holden invented the Ute after all. I don't have evidence to back it up, but I'm picking there was an Aussie (or a Kiwi) in the vehicle design team on GTA V and that's how they have snuck in several Aussie designs (not just Holdens, the tailights of the Tailgater are lifted cleanly off an Aussie Ford Falcon). I know a lot of downunder bogans put Chevvy parts on their Holdens, mostly badges and engines, but I've even seen some nice custom HG utes with El Camino grilles. smurfy (coms) 03:47, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I understand what you mean. People sometimes forget that there is a bigger world outside America, and I'd like to think that Rockstar didn't. Something I noticed was that on the official description for the Marshall, it's described as an American vehicle. I think that makes Cheval an American brand, but I'll stand with you on defending its similarities to Holden. Just because it's an American brand doesn't mean it isn't Holden-inspired, yeah? I have to agree with you on the Tailgater, I'm sure people jumped straight on it being the Audi A8 in design (which it is, but not 100%). It most definitely has the distinctive downward shape to the top of the taillights that the AUS Falcon does. Also, that's kind of what I'm here for, to help clean up the "first-impressions" that seem to litter all the car pages. There's also lots of unprofessional and off-topic rambling in these pages, too. (Talk) 16:15, March 25, 2015 (UTC) We just have to keep reminding ourselves and others that Rockstar never base their vehicle design solely off one model or model year, they are always amalgams of multiple different vehicles. I've done some 3D modelling (built from scratch and modified existing) for Ruud van Gaal's Racer Sim and it's hard enough (to my amateur fingers) modelling a real-life replica, without blending in bits of others and still maintaining a cohesive look. I've always held the R* devs in high regards for that reason (but not so much for their inconsistency and lack of logic when matching models to textures and performance data). smurfy (coms) 21:44, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Well said. I imagine they conceptualize a car they want in the game (in this case, a muscle truck or utility vehicle), and they incorporate a variety of real life models (HJ, El Camino) on top of their own imagination in the creation of said vehicle. It allows for some interesting results, and nice looking vehicles. I'm not so sure what happens when during the addition of performance and interiors. So much inconsistency there. (Talk) 21:50, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I expect they have a few teams that do things different ways. Some start with a single real-life model and build that and then tweak in bits and pieces from others to make it just different enough not to have to licence it. And those give us the "obvious" replicas. Then other teams (like the ones who worked on Ocelot and Lampadati) build several exact replicas and then "chop-shop" them to swap parts so 2 final vehicles will be an equal combination of 2 donor vehicles and then they sit back and laugh at us trying to argue whether they are a Jag or a Maserati, when in fact they are both. smurfy (coms) 22:07, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Haha, the bastards. There are indeed a couple vehicles that are too much like that to be this, and some people have to believe it's one particular car and not a combination (which is almost always the case, like you said). (Talk) 22:11, March 25, 2015 (UTC)